shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaston D. Armand
|ocupation = |epithet = Unknown |jva = Unknown |eva = |extra1 = |devil fruit = }} }} Gaston D. Armand joined the marines at age 16 and spent most of the time as an errand boy. He worked hard, and trained to the fullest of his abilities. A year after he joined the marines he became a regular recruit and sailed around the sea along the marine ship "Muscleman" captained by vice admiral Strong Arm Jones. Armand gained the ability of the Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Diplodocus when he battled some pirates and found their stash of belongings. He had no idea what the fruit was at the time and ate it regardless. After he returned to the ship and a few hours passed he knew the name of his devil fruit and began to understand his new abilities. Vice Admiral Jones took interest in Armand's new found ability and trained him along their journeys and made him his successor. Through long life threatening training and experiences in fights against pirates Armand became Marine Vice Admiral by the age of 21 . Devil Fruit and Weapons. Armand ate the Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Diplodocus which give him the ability to transform into a Diplodocus(brontosaurus) any time he wants. Armand does not rely on his powers like most devil fruit users in fact his training made him very capable at handling any situation without them. Even though, He will use it if he feels the need such as if his opponent is strong enough to bring him to the brink of death. Easier said than done, because Armand has his two reliable and very powerful pistols Cain and Abel. These two pistols look like any other normal pistols and they were, Until Dr.Vegapunk modified them to have devil fruit powers. Cain with the ability of the. Abel with the ability of the Dino Dino no Mi, Model Stegosaurus can transform into a fully sized stegosaurus. Fighting Style Vice Admiral Armand is very skilled and has many unique abilities. Without the use of his and his guns devil fruit abilities he has knowledge in Martial Arts of the Gun. He can use his guns and Martial Arts to kill a whole crew of strong newbie pirates. No one else has his type of fighting style in the world, in fact, his is renowned throughout the whole as Martial Guns man Armand. When he needs to steps things up a notch he uses his twin pistols devil fruit powers along with his Guns man Kenpo which makes him a deadly force to reckon with. : Coup D'etat: This Armand's favorite technique. He uses Cain's Stegosword mode and Abel's Hatz Flygun and his regular hand to hand Martial Arts techniques to fight. while using the stegosword and fighting the opponent Abel flies around looking for an opening to shoot. Makes it hard for the opponent to focus on both of them. Can also be used with Abel's full transformation "Machinegun Hatz" and "Hatzspiral" You are not lucky if Armand has to use his Half-form because now not only is he faster, stronger, and covered in hard skin to take your attacks on, but he is also still able to use his pistols. Armand's final form and and ultimate attack: : Full form: Armand is a full sized Diploocus which was easily able to kill regular sized dinosaurs with one stomp. Hist whole body is now a weapon, almost like a walking tank except far more dangerous. : Dino Trio: Now that Armand has fully transformed he tells Cain and Abel to transform as well. Do you think you can handle the power of three dinosaurs? especially when they have each others backs. Two on the ground and on in the sky shooting at you like a machine gun, this is definitely the ultimate attack in Armands arsenal. Category:Alevega Category:Marine Category:Gunner Category:Vice Admiral